


Baby onboard

by Windfighter



Series: Winteriron week [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Tony, Bucky and Peter are living happily together as a family, but Tony wants his family bigger.





	Baby onboard

**Author's Note:**

> For the winteriron week, day 4 and the prompt "I want a baby", although I also got the "surprise hugs" in there so go me!

”Okay Pete, that's enough for today”, Tony said as he noticed Peter almost falling asleep over his desk. Peter whined, stuck his hands to the desk.

”Noooo, I can do this all day.”

”It's been the whole day already. And what have I told you about quoting Cap at me?”

”Shoot him in the legs because his shield is the size of a dinner plate?”

”Okay, quoting memes at me means it's definately time for bed. Come on, up you go.”

”Will you go to bed too?”

”Of course, what fun is it to work when my favorite kid isn't there to help me?”

He gently pulled Peter from the chair and led him out of the workshop, towards the bedrooms. Peter yawned, tried to flop into bed without getting ready but Tony stopped him.

”Pyjamas first, don't want grease and motor oil all over the bed.”

”Hnnn.”

Peter did as he was told, flopped into bed and Tony put the covers over him and ruffled his hair.

”Sweet dreams, underoos.”

He kissed the top of Peter's head, turned off the lights and left the bedroom. With a sigh he flopped down on the couch and leaned against Bucky. Bucky wrapped an arm around him and kissed the top of his head.

”Rough day, dear?”

”No, it's just...”

Tony leaned into Bucky's touch, tilted his head backwards and pulled Bucky's head down to give him a kiss.

”Just what?” Bucky asked as they pulled apart.

”I want a baby.”

Bucky froze, stared at his partner. Tony's eyes were soft and longing and Bucky had to look away.

”Well, what am I supposed to do about that?”

”What do people usually do when they want a baby?”

Tony's voice was teasing and Bucky smirked.

”Kidnap one?”

”Bucky!” Tony slapped Bucky's chest. ”Don't kidnap babies.”

”But if my lover”, Bucky kissed Tony, ”wants one”, he kissed Tony again, ”isn't it my job to make sure he gets one?”

”Only if you want one too”, Tony kissed Bucky, moved into his lap and leaned against him. ”Wanna watch a movie until we fall asleep?”

Bucky laughed, wrapped his arms around Tony.

”For an ex-playboy your ideas of a good night are pretty tame.”

”Pff, look me in the eyes and tell me it's not what you want.”

Bucky looked into Tony's eyes, his lips twitched.

”It's not what I want.”

He failed to keep the laughter away. He moved Tony back to the couch, then got up to fetch them some snacks. Tony laughed, looked through his playlists and decided on the Sherlock Holmes-movie because it had been a while since they watched that. When Bucky returned they cuddled up on the couch and started it.

Tony was exhausted after the day's meetings. He rubbed his eyes, yawned and opened the door. Neither Bucky nor Peter greeted him like they usually did. He kicked off his shoes, hung his coat and went to the living room.

”Who's the cutest baby?” he heard Peter through the open backdoor. ”You are, yes, you are!”

Tony's alarmbells started going off. He had told Bucky not to kidnap a baby but who's to say he didn't do it anyway? He hurried his steps, stepped out to the backporch and stopped. Peter was kneeling in the grass, his face hidden against the stomach of a large, fluffy dog. Tony blinked, stared at the scene. Strong arms wrapped around him from behind and he flinched before he realized it was Bucky. Bucky kissed his neck and cheek, licked his ear, and Tony half-groaned, half-moaned. He turned around in Bucky's arms and attempted a glare.

”What in the everlasting fuck is that?”

”Language, there's two kids present”, Bucky smiled.

”I'm almost an adult!” Peter called because of course Peter would object to being called a child. Tony rolled his eyes.

”Why is there a dog in our backyard?”

”Her name is Baby.”

Tony blinked again, then facepalmed.

”Baby. Of course it is. Because this is your idea of a joke.”

He sighed and leaned against Bucky, wrapped his arms around him.

”You couldn't at least have given her a normal name like Morgan or something?”

”That wouldn't be as fun, would it?”

”No”, Tony had to agree, ”no, it wouldn't.” He pulled free from Bucky's grip and smiled. ”Well then, please introduce me to our new baby.”

They had had Baby for two months and she had fit right into their little family. Peter adored her and played with her every chance he had, Bucky enjoyed taking her for long walks while Tony was out working and Tony had melted completely the second evening as she crawled into the couch and rolled up in his lap. She was too big to fit, but she didn't let that stop her. All four of them were watching a movie, Tony and Peter leaned against Bucky and Baby curled up with her front paws and head in Tony's lap. Peter fell asleep an hour ago, but neither Tony nor Bucky had had the heart to wake him up and get him to bed. Bucky played with Tony's hair as Tony stroke Baby.

”So I've been thinking”, Bucky started quietly to not wake their kids up.

”That never bodes well”, Tony smiled and Bucky shook his head and gave Tony a one-armed hug.

”Anyway I've been thinking and... I want a baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then they adopted Harley and a sweet babygirl named Morgan and everyting was right again the end.
> 
> So I know there is Superfamily for when Tony and Steve are Peter's parents and Supremefamily for when Tony and Stephen are, but is there a name for when Tony and Bucky are his parents? Just want to know for scientific reasons.  
>  ~~okay no, I'm just curious and this fandom seems to love giving all possible combinations funny names~~


End file.
